Sing Me A Song
by Forgotten.Fairytale.Endings
Summary: She's singing a song all about him... and he hears it? What are the odds? SasuSaku Fanfic, Songfic! Please R And R!


_**Sing Me A Song  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Simple As That. **_

I wanted to see him so much, it hurt. Deep inside, it was killing me. I know it sounds cheesy and childish, but I mean it. And he didn't believe me when I said it the first time, standing on that gravel road. How could he not believe me when I literally had tears binding me to the words I spoke that night? It was like a moonlight promise and that's a night that I wouldn't forget.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed._

So many times I wanted to get him back, but I never had enough self-esteem to believe I could do it. Man, how'd I end up here? On stage in front of everyone... just singing my heart out. Almost the whole village came out to hear me sing and they weren't even my songs! My old sensei would say:  
"Music... it's an odd thing," His visible eye would soften when he looked at me, like I was his daughter. "The Earth had music for those who listen..." **(A/n: That's a Shakesphere quote, not mine!) **And I remember how I'd simply agree and not talk about the subject further. I was such a plain and "whatever-you-say" kind of girl.

_You said "Move On"  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know. _

Mostly everyone thought I would be a Medic Nin, I thought so too. But that's why a lot of people hate assumptions... they can turn out differently. That's why I never try and assume anything, mostly because the last time I assumed something it ended up killing me. But not literally. Although sometimes I wish it had... because it really, really hurts. No one can understand... well maybe Team 10's one and only genuis.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What would you do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night._

I've lost many battles, but I've also won a lot too. I can't help but wonder what he's doing right now. I know, I'm annoying. So I've been told. Over and over again. He didn't see what I see in him, he thought I only liked his face. To him, he thought he was only another ninja with a pretty face and that no one wanted to get to know him. But he was wrong... so very wrong.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test._

This is the part I hate. Tears began to fill my emerald orbs and drown them. The world and neon lights got blurry and I waited to fall to my knees. But it didn't happen. I had the strength to hold myself up, even though I wanted to break-down. Without knowing it, a small smile played upon my lips, showing everyone I was alright and that it would be okay.  
_**I can do this! **_I promised myself, mentally cheering myself on. I can do this... I can let go...

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was digusted with myself. _

**Third Person P.O.V:  
**He craned his neck to see through the thick branches of the tree. He heard her voice. He couldn't reach it. She didn't stop singing her song. He was sure it was about him and how she was feeling. Her beautiful voice surrounded him, as if it was only him there and her only singing it to _him. _His dark-colored eyes were slightly hidden under his midnight-colored hair. His eyelids began to fall...

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What would you do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

The ninjas and villagers that stood in the audience were watching her every move. Some waiting the sorrowful-but-romantic part of the song. The part where tears would leak out of her closed eyelids. She always had something about her that drew everyone in... something that people wanted to know was there.  
Love. She had it alright, and every night nearly the same people came out to hear her sing about it. Tongiht was _definately _one of those nights.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know._

Some people were already crying at the last few parts of the song. Her hand was wrapped around the mic. stand, tightly. Her jade painted fingernails were glinting in the light. The neon lights reflected themselves in the villagers and ninjas eyes. And in the black, never-ending ones too. She pulled the mic. from the stand and began to move around the stage a litte.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes..._

She trembled all over and then she did something unexpected. She dropped the mic. on the stage and ran off into the night. She let those tears fall, letting sobs escape her lips. As she ran, she was being followed by a ninja... one who left years ago, seven to be exact. His stealth was perfect, because she didn't hear him or she just didn't care. Not today. She couldn't do it, no, not tonight. She couldn't let the raven haired boy, she used to know, go.

_Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... _

She stopped on the bridge that her team, Team Seven, used to meet up in the morning. No one was there... most people were chatting about the disappearance of that pink haired girl. Well no more was she a girl, she was woman at the age of 20. She leaned over the railing and gazed at her reflection in the midnight water. Suddenly another figure was staring into the water beside her.  
"Sasuke-kun...? What are you doing here?" He never did answer her question, he merely pressed his stone-cold lips to her warm ones. She smiled a little, but kissed back.

* * *

**Hey, this was a SasuSaku songfic, one-shot. I was bored and heard this song on the radio, so I decided to make this. I hope you like it! Please review and thanks for reading!  
XOXO ~ My-Haunted-Destiny**


End file.
